The art of joints for connecting two tube members together and the apparatus for crimping such joints is well developed. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,817 to Moebius teaches a hydraulic assembly for securing two tube members together. The assembly includes a hydraulic cylinder for actuating movement of a first jaw member against an immovable second jaw member. Each jaw member includes a notch portion for engaging the tube fitting. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,354 to Masters teaches a hose mending apparatus which crimps the cylindrical end portion of a fitting about the ends of two hose members. The end portions of the fitting are crimped within a frustoconical inner surface of a die member of the mending apparatus. Neither patent discloses an effective means for retaining the tube members within the mending apparatus during the crimping of the joint. Furthermore, neither patent discloses a simple and effective means for crimping a ferrule about the flared end portion of a tube to form a joint binding the tubes together. Finally, neither patent discloses an effective joint which joins two tube members together to form a seal between the tubes for withstanding the forces exerted by pressurized fluid passing through the tubes and across the joint.